Cerebral ischemia or ischemic stroke induces neuronal injury and death. As adult neurons possess a limited capacity of protection against ischemic injury, infarcted brain is often replaced with fibrotic tissues, resulting in permanent impairment of nervous functions. One desired therapeutic approach is to protect the brain from ischemic injury during the acute phase of stroke, minimizing the loss of neurons. However, few effective therapies have been established for such a purpose in prior research.